A Chance Meeting, or was it?
by the2ndredhairedpotter
Summary: Hermione is very persistent about clean teeth!! So Ginny gets bullied into going to the Muggle dentist's office, but it looks like she isn't the only one who bends easily under Hermione's will...
1. How it all began

Hello! Just to give the general DISCLAIMER: I do not own these complex and wonderful characters. This is a mere projection of what I want to happen to JKR's darling creations!. NOW the story begins as follows...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Ginny flipped through her medical journal with the pictures of cured patients walking around and moving from picture to picture discussing their ailments (careful, of course, not to let any of the people around her see the moving photos). She glanced up at the Muggle clock on the wall realizing that she had been waiting in the dentist's office for nearly an hour. However she expected these long waits, they were a disadvantage of going to a Muggle dentist. She used a non magical dentist for one basic reason, she felt that all those metal instruments and drills and such could do much less harm than a simple spell gone wrong because it was not enunciated properly, plus Hermoine's parents owned this particular practice. Ginny ended up here about three times a year due to the fact that Hermione thought it was absolutley essential to get in at LEAST that many checkups per year. So these pleasant little waits were nothing new to her. As she sat there she mused over her non -existent social life. Being a medi-wizard with a muggle degree in biology, and a very respected figure in the magical medical community, she didn't often have time for anything other than work. Although she didn't have much time for anything else, she didn't regret doing what she did. She loved working to heal people and finding cures for things. It was even more fascinating to see how Muggles imitated w hat they could do with magic. Of course they weren't quite as advanced with what they could achieve but it was still very interesting to watch them. "Even this clock, is and amazing thing to do without magic." Ginny thought as she looked up to check the clock just as the door opened and a tall, dark and extremely handsome man walked in. "Merlin's Beard! Is that..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Harry Potter walked down the street, regretting for just a moment his friendship with Hermione. He didn't really think that going to the dentist was an "essential" activity, especially when he was only home for a short time. A time that he thought should be spent RELAXING and just catching up with everyone, not in some waiting room. However, he did admit that Hermione's persistence was quite amusing, it seemed like the word no just wasn't in her vocabulary. Ron, her husband, always argued and disagreed with her ,but she always ended up manipulating him into doing things her way. (isn't that always the way with a wife though? lol) Those two were quite a couple, Harry figured they probably loved each other just as much as they got on one another's nerves. Sometimes it got Harry a little depressed seeing happy couples around when his love life wasn't even good enough for a raunchy article in the "Divinator", the wizard tabloid. If there wasn't anything going on that the trashy tabloid could make out to be exciting (or crude) then thing were pretty bad. He had dated a few girls after graduation and they were all really great but things just didn't work out. Besides he was always off in some other country, looking for lost magical artifacts took him all over the world. His job was close to what Bill Weasley did, but different because Harry worked for the Ministry and Bill for Gringotts plus Harry only looked for certain objects, locating one at a time, while Bill worked on large excavations. Harry loved his job, it took logic, having to figure out what happened in history and where the object could be located. It took a great knowledge of History of Magic to know where to find things,he just wished Professor Binns had made history seem this exciting. "But it's good to be back home." Harry thought to himself as he opened the door to the dentist's office. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny looked down quickly, avoiding Harry's eyes as he scanned the room for an empty seat. Finally he found a seat a few chairs away from Ginny, sat down, pulled out a book and began reading. Ginny thought it was a little careless on his part not to make more of an effort to block view of the moving pictures he was looking at. Ginny could catch glimpses of an elderly wizard examining what seemed to be an old piece of pottery. She tried not to worry about Harry stirring up trouble, in fact she tried not to even look at the man. Her school girl crush had disappeared YEARS ago. She just never saw him anymore, true if she found out that Harry was going to be at something that she too was supposed to attend something would suddenly come up and she wasn't able to make an appearance. Penelope, her sister-in-law, usually tipped her off as to when Mr. Potter would be present at one of these little "get togethers". Although Ginny was very close to Hermione and Penelope, both sisters-in-law( along with Katie and Angelina), she usually confided any thought or feeling about Harry to Penelope. She did this for two reasons, one-because she didn't want Hermione to have to feel like she was keeping something from Harry and two- just so nothing slipped out and embarrassment was avoided. No one noticed that Ginny seemed to be missing every time Harry was present, so she never really felt bad about it. Now, as I told you previously Ginny tried to convince herself that she didn't feel anything for Harry, that it had all been a school girl crush, but in reality she knew she still had deep feelings for him. It was because of this attempted denial that she felt embarrassment around harry. Harry was like a brother to her own brothers, a son to her parents, but he was defiantly not like a big brother to her. She felt that when she was around him her feelings were so raw and deep that they would just radiate from her body like a meteor burning up in the atmosphere, like...  
  
"Mrs. Virginia Weasley"  
  
"Eh? Oh, right. Actually it's MISS." Ginny stammered as she gathered her purse and books.  
  
When Harry heard that name his head popped up immediately.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She turned her head and gave him a weak smile as she was ushered back to the dental rooms. 


	2. A glimpse into the past

DISCLAIMER: No, I (unfortunatly) don't own anything remotly related to Harry Potter, except all the stuff that's in my shrine... So JKR, you goddess, you, please don't sue me!! ^Kate^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat on the steps in front of the Dentist's Office. He had decided that he had already been waiting too long for some muggle to pry around in his mouth, but he did still want to see Ginny. So he decided to sit out front till she was done iwth her own torture session. He never seemed to see her anymore, though Penelope and Hermione were always talking about her. From what they said she seemed to be pretty busy too, at least they had something in common there. She had definetely grown a lot since harry had last seen her, at his graduation. She was taller, more slim, and her hair was longer, but it still had those curls she had since the first time he ever saw her in King's Cross Station. He clothing style had changed, of course he HAD been used to seeing her in Hogwarts school robes so of course whatever look she had now would seem different to him, today she was wearing black slacks,high heeled boots, and a lime green silk top that seemed to cling to her every curve. She had DEFINATELY changed...but this was Ron's little sister, Percy's little sister, and four other grown and strong men's little sister. He felt sorry for the her boyfirends who had to meet her six older brothers, who could be very intimidating each in their own way.  
  
In the office he had been glancing at her, not quite recognizing her, trying to put a name to her face. Then the secretary called her name and he remembered everything quite distinctly. She seemed to be rather pre- occupied today, but that wasn't unusual to him. It seemed every time he saw her she looked like she had something on her mind. He even remembered during his seventh year, when the school seemed to be blanketed with worry and grief, she always had a smile or reassuring comment for anyone who needed it. But when she was alone he saw the agony etched in her face. He didnt' really know what she could have been so worried about, that is more than any one else was worried about. He knew that Colin Creevey's little brother had been injured in a muggle attack, causing the Creevey's parents to re think sending their children to Hogwarts for their sixth and fifth years, but he didn't think that Ginny was really that close to the Creeveys.  
  
He guesssed she just worried about her father and her brothers who were all fighting very close to the front line in the war with Voldemort. Bill had become a trained Auror and Charlie, a long with many other magical folk who worked with dragons, was flying the creatures into raids on supposed death eater camps and such. The worst of all was Percy. During Harry's sixth year he had married Penelope Clearwater and become A LOT less stuffy. She seemed to calm him down a bit about, well pretty much about everything. Then in their seventh year Perce had volunteered to go straight to the front line and become a death eater. He was to work undercover with Snape. This meant that all the Weasleys, including his wife Penelope, had to pretend that they had disowned him when they found out about his involvement with the Dark Lord. They rarely ever heard from him, and though they knew he was safe because of updates Snape gave the Order of the Pheonix, they had no way of knowing just what was happening to him. They never really did find out what all had happened in the near two years he had worked undercover, but Harry knew that some of those times still haunted him to this day.  
  
But all that had been nearly 5 years ago. Now Ginny's looked more pre-occuied than anguished. Perhaps she too was having romance torubles. Something in Harry hoped that it was the same as his torubles, the lack to find any one to trouble him. Maybe they had more in common than he thought...  
  
Just then the door to the office opened and out walked a seemingly annoyed red-head.  
  
"Hello Ginny."  
  
"Harry! Uh... Hi. What are you still doing here?"  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: Review and let me know what you think! This isn't one of those "I have to get this many reviews before I post another chapter!!! " schpeals, but it's always nice to know what others think. I have to finish this fic or my neighbor might kill me... lol 


	3. Yousufzai's Fried Chicken! YFC!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING IS JKR'S! Well except for my name and Bilal...  
  
A/N: In this story there are going to be MANY a cameo made by myself and by my friends but you won't really know unless you are one of them. So just pretend that all these weird names are just some characters you never heard of!!  
  
^Kate^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was so relieved that the whole ordeal with the Muggles was over that she hardly noticed him before he said something to her.  
  
"Hello Ginny."  
  
"Harry! Uh... hi. What are you still doing here?"  
  
She said, just realizing who was standing there in front of her.  
  
"Well I just never see you anymore. we always seem to miss each other. Either you just left, or you came after I left, or you weren't there and I was, or I wasn't and you were. I mean it's been five years since I graduated and I have hardly seen you five times!"  
  
"I'm just really busy and I know you are. I really don't get to go to as many Family things, and such as I wish I could. I guess we just seem to not be at the same place at the same time."  
  
Penny would find that little fib laughable too. Considering the lengths that Ginny went to, to avoid harry. She didn't even really know why she did it, now that she was standing here in front of him. Things really weren't that uncomfortable.  
  
"How would you like to go grab a bite to eat? We could catch up with one another! Ron's told me a bit about what it is you do, but you know him, he isn't all that good at explaining things like that. It was something having to do with the medical field, right? But you blend Magical and Muggle treatments?"  
  
"Yes, it's a bit like that." Ginny replied. "and lunch sounds good, I can explain it then. How about.well there's a Muggle restaurant just down the street that."  
  
but she was cut off as Harry spoke,  
  
".that has really great food and it's owned by like some Muslim people?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"I love that place! How do you know about it, Ginny?"  
  
"Well I don't know if you ever knew about the guy I dated 7th year at hogwarts, but some of his relatives here own it."  
  
"Oh, I see. I hadn't ever heard of him before now. You'll have to tell me about that too."  
  
and so they started to chat and walk down to YFC (Yousufzai's Fried Chicken)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got to YFC it was a bit crowded since it was right around lunch time, but they managed to snag a table by a the large window facing the street.  
  
"So you said you know the people who own this place or something?" Harry said, sipping the COKE the waitress had just brought him.  
  
"Yeah, in seventh year I dated this guy named Bilal, and some of his relatives own this place."  
  
"So this guy went to Hogwarts? I don't think I have ever heard his name."  
  
"Well he was in Ravenclaw. He was a real sweet guy. I still see him some times, just a while ago I went to his wedding. He married this girl from Hufflepuff named Kate. She seems really great too. I think they will be real happy together. "  
  
"Yeah, it seems like a lot of people I know are getting married too. About a month ago Dean and Parvati finally got married! But I must say it's a bit depressing for me going to weddings. I have no love life at all. I mean I'm sure you do, but for me weddings are just like. like seeing what I don't have or rather what I should have."  
  
"Oh, I absolutely know what you mean! It is the same for me! My love life does stink. I guess it's just because I'm so busy, but it's really hard to meet anyone, let alone someone who isn't a complete prat."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. You keep talking about being so busy so tell me what exactly it is that you do?"  
  
"Well, it's rather hard to explain.I do mainly research into how to heal things. I work with all kinds of ailments, anything from new disease to the common cold. The only difference from other wizards in the medical field is that I went to a Muggle school and got my degree in Biology. It was really helpful because now I can look at things from a very scientific standpoint. actually some Muggle treatments are quite advanced, considering that can't use magic."  
  
"How did you get into a university? Where did you tell them you went for secondary school?"  
  
"Well McGonagall just changed the names of my classes to what they would correspond to in a Muggle school. I still left the name of my school as Hogwarts though. I will say, a lot of people found the name to be rather strange. everytime I told someone where I went to "secondary" school they would give me weird looks. I thought it was terribly funny, I mean what if I had told them the whole name, told them I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That would have been a real kick!"  
  
Ginny laughed and so did Harry, she guessed he could imagine the look of bewilderment on one of the Muggles he knew.  
  
"Yes, that would be rather amusing. That's really great that you can blend the Muggle world and the Magical world like that. I guess I really should have gone to university too, but I guess I learned enough in primary school to get by. I know enough to use a computer for my research and that is really about as much as I blend the worlds."  
  
"Well, now I've told you everything about what I do, but you haven't told me a thing about what you're up to these days."  
  
"What do I do. it's a bit hard to explain really. Do you remember when Bill was a Curse Breaker for Gringotts and he worked in places like Egypt and such? Well I do something similar, except that I go all sorts of places looking for Muggle and Magical artifacts. Mostly they are the ones that could be of great use, or great value. Did you know there are actually many Muggle stories that are supposed to be fictional, but are actually rooted in fact? The fact being that the objects ff Magical values really are from the Magical world."  
  
"Wow! That sounds really fascinating!"  
  
"Yeah it's really interesting. You get to go to new places and learn new things just about everyday. But, I mean, so do you! You get to look at, practically, other worlds there under the microscope!  
  
"That is very true!"  
  
They continued to chat and eat for an hour or so, and had some Chai afterwards. They talked about all kinds of things, like Percy and Penelope, and if they were ever going to have children, they talked about pretty much all the Weasleys, they talked about things in the Magical world, and things in the Muggle world, it was a very interesting conversation indeed. I think anyone sitting near by would have thought so too. As they were getting up to leave Ginny spotted the chap she knew from Hogwarts, a long with his new wife. They seemed to look vaguely familiar to Harry.  
  
"Bilal! Hey you guys! How's it going? I haven't seen you since the wedding!"  
  
"Ginny, it's so good to see you!" said the man, as she hugged him and his wife in turn. "What are you doing here any way? On a date?" asked his wife.  
  
"NO! Not a date, just a meal." Ginny said. seeming a bit embarrassed that someone would assume they were on a date. "Harry, this is Bilal and Kate Yousufzai. Bilal, Kate, this is Harry Potter."  
  
Harry shook each of their hands in turn, and neither of them asked if he were THE Harry Potter, or tired to get a look at his scar or suddenly seem uncomfortable at the thought of being in close contact with him. These two, they seemed like good people. Not so obsessed with fame like so many other people he met these days and that he had met over his entire life living in the Magical community.  
  
Ginny chattered on with the newly weds, and Harry joined in occasionally. She got their phone number and found out that they both had e-mail so she got their addresses, and gave them hers. She too used a computer for research, and to keep up with what was going on in the medical community outside of the Magical world. Harry couldn't help but notice what her e- mail was and it stuck in his mind for some reason, girlweasley1@hotmail.com, he thought it was pretty relevant, indeed. Maybe one day he would drop her a line or something.  
  
The conversation drew to a close and Harry and Ginny walked to the street. Here they parted with Ginny promising to try to come to more events, so they could keep in touch, and Harry secretly knowing they would keep in touch since he had acquired such a vital piece of information..  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Do review won't you? Also, if there are any like STRANGE capitalizations it's because I was trying to use this online spell check thing and it did it all in CAPS then it did every word capitalized and I had to go back through and change it!!!!! **Hits computer really hard over the monitor** 


	4. Blind dates, and unexpected email

A/N: I own NOTHING! You people know that, JKR knows that, I know that everyone is fine! I am not really sure how I feel about this chapter, I think it just kind of drags on, maybe it's just cause it took me a few days to type it up or something. Oh well, hope you like it! Do review! I will give you. two chocolate frogs if you do!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Ginny got home the first thing she did was throw some powder into the fire, and send her head straight over to the Weasley's bedroom grate.  
  
"Penelope!! Penny, come here!"  
  
A few moments later Penelope came hurrying into the room.  
  
"Gin, what is it?"  
  
"I have so much to tell you!"  
  
Penny sat down in front of the fireplace and got comfortable to hear what Ginny had to say. "What? Meet some hot Muggle at the dentist's office?" she said, jokingly.  
  
"No exactly," Ginny replied " but I did have a nice lunch with a nice gentleman at the YFC."  
  
"Oh do tell! What's his name?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"You do seem to have a thing for 'Harry's don't you?" Replied Ginny's amused sister-in-law.  
  
"No Penny, THE Harry. Harry Potter! He was at the dentist's office! Hermione made him go today.Do you think she planned this?"  
  
"Hmm, who knows." Penny said, in a reserved sort of tone.  
  
"Fine, you two keep your little plots a secret, but I must say it wasn't so bad eating with Harry. I thought I might be uncomfortable around him, but really it was fine. I mean, he is still charming and handsome, and everything he used to be that made me have that silly little crush on him."  
  
"You talk about that "silly little crush" like it's in your past!" smirked Penny.  
  
"It is in my past!" Ginny retorted. "He's just a family friend. He isn't anything more and he never will be. Not that I want him to be!" Ginny added hastily.  
  
"Penny!! Get your head out of that fire and come here, please!" yelled Percy from some where else in the house.  
  
"Well Gin I better go, we are searching for some decorations and everything is rather jumbled and you know how that gets him! If you get to keep your denial, then I get to keep my plots a secret. Sounds fair enough to me!!"  
  
Before Ginny could give her opinion on whether or not it was fair, Penny's head had disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry got home he flopped down in a chair and thought about the day. It had turned out to be nicer than he thought it would. He didn't see the dentist, but he got to have dinner at YFC and with Ginny. That girl sure had changed a lot, by her looks, but personality wise she hadn't really changed. She was still rather out going and friendly and kind, and she even seemed more comfortable around him than she used to. They had a good conversation over lunch and he had a feeling they might become better friends now. He had her e-mail, and she had promised to come to more Family events, so they would talk more than they used to.  
  
"I'll write her an e-mail now just to let her know that I have her address." So Harry went to his computer and typed up a short little e- mail, telling Ginny that he had heard her giving out her address to Bilal and Kate and it had just stuck in his head. He told her just wanted to say "hi." He didn't really know what to else to say, so he sent the e-mail and went to make him self some tea, then he would check his own e-mail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny moved away from the fire and decided to change into her nightclothes, and put on a pot of tea. After she had changed and gotten her self some of the tea, she decided to check her e-mail. She saw immediately that there was one from Neha, her old school friend. Ginny used to go to the library a lot, she liked to get away from her brothers, from the general commotion of the common room. It was there, in the library, that she had meet Neha, who went there to force herself to get her work done. Since they both spent a lot of time there they began talking and became very good friends. That was in about Ginny's third year.  
  
Ever since she started hanging out with Neha, she started becoming friends with all the Indian people. She found out that even if they weren't in the same houses, most of the Indian and Pakistani people and such, knew one another. Being part of this group was very comforting to her in a way.  
  
She clicked on Neha's e-mail, which was titled "GREAT OPPORTUNITY!!!", wondering what it was about. As she read it she got a little more interested, it was about how Neha had decided to set up a blind date for her. She said the guy was Indian, he was really sweet, he was a little older than her, and he used to be a star of Hindi films. In fact Neha and Kate had both had crushes on him when they were younger. That was exciting. usually blind dates didn't work out too well, but you never know. Ginny typed a message back to Neha telling her that her plan sounded fine, to just let her know when she set a date. Then she went on to check her other mail.  
  
Ginny noticed that there was e-mail from an address she was unfamiliar with. Normally she would have just deleted it but the subject line it said "Gin, Just wanted to say hey". Even if some SPAM came it never had her nickname on it, so maybe it was from someone she knew.  
  
When she read the e-mail she was even more surprised than when she read Neha's mail. This message was from Harry. He said he had heard her giving her e-mail to Bilal and Kate and it just stuck in his head so he had decided to drop her a line. She wrote him back, telling him she was very glad that he had, and telling him all about Neha's letter and how she had a blind date. She just mentioned it in passing but something in her hoped that Harry would know she wasn't a complete loss in her romantic life.  
  
After she sent Harry his message she read the rest of her mail and decided it was about time to head off to bed. She shut down her computer, put her empty cup in the sink and then climbed in her big four poster that was very reminiscent of the Hogwart's beds, just a bit more modern.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry returned to the room to hceck his mail, he noticed that Ginny had already replied to his e-mail. He set his tea down and started to read her letter, with a twinge of anxsiouty . She said that her friend had set her up on a blind date with some, supposedly, famous Indian actor. Blind date? The guy could be some huge wanker, how did she know? He figured he better tell her to be careful what she told him, maybe he should tell Ron, or one of her other older brothers, blind dates could be dangerous! He thought he had heard somewhere that... WHAT THE HECK? Harry sounded like he was Ginny's big brother or jealous ex- or something! When Harry clicked on the reply button he simply told Ginny that he was sure she would have a good time and he hoped she would let him know how things went... 


End file.
